


Comfort from a Best Friend

by Astra_Astro



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Hugs, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Manipulation, Other, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Tears, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Astro/pseuds/Astra_Astro
Summary: Sometimes mother's aren't always right, but it takes getting comfort from a Best friend to realize this... (Bad summary)





	Comfort from a Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm venting here and I've got a lot on my plate rn...  
> I basically tortured Virgil by portraying myself as him, but one of my best friends is portrayed as Patton...  
> The mom is well...my mom...  
> Same with the family...

__

" _you have to stop with this anxiety thing! Along with being lazy and blaming it on your depression. It's ruining everyone's lives and it made me lose my job! Just get over it_!"

Those words rang through his ears as he walked to school. It's been three days since his mother said that, but it still hurt.

Ever since he was young he's been a "shy" boy, but now he knew that he just had anxiety his whole life. Mental illness wasn't really common with his family besides bipolar. That was it.

So now that he's been diagnosed two years ago and barely getting the treatment, he thought they would at least help him with it.

He dreamed of the day his mother could help him with his anxiety attacks, or maybe his father could protect him, heck maybe even his sister comforting him.

But.

All they ever did was tell him they don't know how to help him.

"That's fine," he tells himself, "they don't know anything about anxiety or depression so it's only fair that they don't know..."

So why did it hurt him? Why was it so hard for him to accept that his anxiety and depression are a nuisance and he really should get over it.

Hell, it's his fault his mom lost her job because she had to call in three times because he had anxiety attacks. She even said it was his fault because mother's are always right, right?

_

He wiped his eyes as he entered his school. He never talked to anyone besides his three friends. Except, he's a senior and his friends are sophomores (although one of them is thinking about skipping grades). He rarely sees them, and the only one he sees daily is Patton in between his 5th and 6th period.

Just a brief second he sees Patton, but those few seconds changes his day from a depressing one to a happy one. Or just a decent day.

Patton is the only person he's ever talked to about his mental health. Patton understands because he also has depression and some anxiety.

He wishes his mom was as open and accepting as him. Well it isn't his fault his parents are divorced and his sister lives in another state with two kids. Actually it is his fault...

Wait was it?

His parents say it isn't but always make a comment on how if he didn't do what he did then they wouldn't be divorced.

Was it his fault?

"stop that," he mumbled under his breath, seizing the thoughts.

'just be normal for once and don't think anxious thoughts,' he thought to himself.

He was almost to his first period class, there was still 20 minutes before school started, but he likes getting here early.

Right when he was about to sit down he felt his phone vibrates. Instinctively he checked his phone out of habit because what if his family had an emergency and he had to- STOP!

He shook his head and sat down at his seat and checked his phone. It was a notification from Facebook, he only had the app to keep in touch with his extended family.

He saw his sister post something, of course he was worried and opened the app. As it loaded he couldn't help but worry about her. His sister just had his new baby niece, so shes going through some stress right now.

When the post loaded he saw that she posted how she was feeling the postpartum depression and how she feels she isn't fit for a mother. He was going to comment on it but saw his extended family supporting her. Good, he didn't want to say the wrong thing so it's best not to-

He saw it...

His mother tagged his sister in a post saying "baby you will get through this depression, you are strong and i believe in you. I understand what your going through and you'll get through this, you can defeat this depression and get through. Remember mama loves yo..." He didn't bother reading the rest.

'Wait she understands depression?' he thought to himself as he felt his heart rate picking up. 'she knows how to comfort my sister but doesn't comfort me? Am I bad- No stop it Virgil, your sister is going through stuff far worse then you and- but!-'

His mind was racing at this point and he desperately tried to calm his breathing. He didn't want to call his mom again to pick him up.

He felt lost, school didn't begin yet and his teacher left the classroom. He felt the walls closing in, he wished someone could help hi-

"Patton!" He whispered loudly as he fumbled with his phone and opened up messenging.

"Patton, I need you, please answer" he sent with shaking hands.

He prayed to any god or whatever is out there that Patton answers. He heard a ding and looked at his phone.

"I'll be right there kiddo, I'm almost there"

Virgil put his phone down as he brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around it. He soon heard some footsteps and before he would comprehend to see if it was his teacher or another student, he saw Patton.

Patton looked around the room and saw Virgil curled up in a ball. He ran towards him and slowly starting counting his breathing while holding him ,with consent first, as he calmed down.

Virgil leaned into Patton as his breathing calmed. He always loved Patton's hugs because they were just so nice and comforting.

"thank you..." Virgil mumbled as he felt Patton tighten his grip around him.

"anytime virge..."

They sat like that for a little while longer before Patton got up and held his hand out for Virgil to grab. He took him to the boys room and made sure no one was in it before locking the door.

Patron soon grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and cleaned Virgil's face with it.

Virgil allowed him to do this, he always trusted Pat.

'why cant my mom do this?' he thought to himself as he leaned into Patton's touches.

_

When Patton was done he threw away the paper towel and hugged Virgil again.

"there we go, nice and clean" he smiles as he felt Virgil wrap his arms around him.

Virgil nodded but still felt tears build up as he tried to blink away the tears. Patton felt him shake and squeezed him for comfort.

"you don't have to tell me what happened, you can just cry here and i wont judge. Promise." Patton said.

And right after he said that Virgil broke down. He cried and sobbed, but it was very quiet. Virgil learned to quietened his cries because at night whenever he did cry he was too scared of waking his parents. He taught himself not to cry out loud, but it broke Patton's heart that he had to in the first place.

"my mom-" Virgil hiccuped and he held Patton tighter.

"my mom said that... Said that my anxiety and depression are a nuisance to everyone's life and...and that-" he was crying to hard to finish a complete sentence.

Patton felt his own fears starting to come down. He's only ever seen Virgil cry like this once, and that was during his grandma's funeral.

"she said it's my fault she lost her job and...and...she-she..."

"shh it's okay honey," Patton tried calming him down a bit as he listened to him speak.

"she said she doesnt-doesnt know how to comf-f-fort me yet she-she-e comforts my sister and it hurt knowing...knowing she doesn't care -and i..." He couldn't finish that sentence because the thought of it hurt.

Patton was devastated and furious at Virgil's mom. He held Virgil protectively and starting calming Virgil down.

"honey, your mom is wrong..." Virgil's head shot up at that statement.

He shook his head, "no she can't be wrong, she's always been right, she knows what she's saying, she...she..."

Patton shook his head, "Virgil as much as I love your mom, what she is doing is not right. And just because she's your mother doesn't always mean she's right..."

Virgil felt numb, his whole life he was taught that mother's was always right. That whatever came out there mouth was the truth.

No, he can't...she wouldn't...

Virgil just stayed as he was, feeling the tears run down his cheeks.

Patton felt his heartbreak as he saw his best friend comprehend the most agonizing truth. He couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Virgil's cheeks with both hands and made him look at him.

"Virgil, she is wrong, you are a strong young man who I am proud of. You are strong from going through these inner demons and I will do everything in my power to show you so. I can see who you are Virgil, the real you, and I'm not going anywhere because I love you virge. You are like a sibling to me and I couldn't ever wish for any other best friend..."

Virgil was shocked and smiled. He would have cried if he wasn't already crying.

"thank you, Pat..."

Patton shook his head, "no thank you for letting me into your life..."

Virgil hugged Patton and vise versa. They both stayed in each other's arms not even caring about the bell ringing.

Later on they'll go to Patton's house and talk more. Later on they'll get some ice cream and invite Romans and Logan. Later on Virgil will cry some more as he talks about everything to Logan and Roman as well. Later on he will get helped. Later on he will accept the fact that his mother wasn't always right...

But

Right now they were here and now in each other's warmth. They were in there safe haven away from all the negative. And Virgil could live with it. Hes strong, he'll get through it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....


End file.
